


Warm Where You Lay

by Milky_Etoile



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, fluffy maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile
Summary: Or alternatively, the five times Q took care of Bloom.One:The next time he sang, he missed a note and wondered if he should rest already. The decision was taken out of his hands when the instrumental record stopped abruptly.“I believe part of being a good performer is knowing one’s own limits.”Warning:Spoilers forTopazand the succeeding parts after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranosaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/gifts).



> First post for this fandom and, predictably for me, it's fluff. Don't mind me, I'm just here to balance out [kiranosaurusrex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex)'s angst—jk lol ily and your angst, Kira <3
> 
> Anyway, I'm B/Q (8/9) trash. Slazy trash in general tbh because I love everyone, so precious XD
> 
> This was just supposed to be a one-shot...but it grew so chaptered it is.
> 
> And bc I'm obsessed, this chapter has 898 words lol

Bloom’s first practice with the Lazies and New Jacks went about as much as he expected. Suddenly arriving and immediately being declared as the new Second Ace didn’t really endear him to most of them who’ve been in the club for longer but was never given the same opportunity.

Thankfully, he already knew most of the parts he was expected to perform aside from his solo so it wasn’t that hard for him to catch up. It gave him the added bonus of impressing everyone with how fast it seemed for him to learn the songs and choreography. Of course, that wasn’t completely true but it’s not like he was going to tell them that he pretty much memorized the routine after watching everyone from the shadows as a Mystic.

He refused Deep’s invitation to eat and drink after rehearsal, saying he still needed to practice his song. He almost gave in when the other kept whining but he managed to escape by promising to join him next time. As much as he cared for Jr—well, Deep now—he wasn’t willing to drag his drunken ass afterwards two nights in a row. Besides, he really needed to prove himself to the other members so he had to practice more.

He went through his song part by part, making sure to get all the notes right. Then he repeatedly sang the song, barely resting until he could sing it completely without looking at the score sheet.

By then, he was starting to feel tired, his throat protesting the fact that he was not used to singing consecutively. The next time he sang, he missed a note and wondered if he should rest already. The decision was taken out of his hands when the instrumental record stopped abruptly.

“I believe part of being a good performer is knowing one’s own limits.”

Bloom froze at the sound of a very familiar voice. He’d been dreading meeting its owner again after everything. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to hide his old identity, not from his now-former partner.

“I’m sure you wish to do well for your first performance but your efforts will be for naught if you do not rest.”

As he heard footsteps approaching him, Bloom slowly turned around with a nervous laugh. “You’re right. Thank you…?”

“Starting with the letter ‘Q’, my name is just that, Q. I’m part of Mystic, which I’m sure you’ve heard of by now. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the other introduced with a bow.

“Uh, yeah, I did…I’m Bloom,” he returned somewhat lamely with his own bow. “Nice to meet you too.”

Q straightened and Bloom finally caught sight of that smile he didn’t realize he’d missed, scary as it was at this moment. “I apologize for not welcoming you immediately. I’m afraid I was attending to other duties.”

The new Lazy shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m sure they were more important than greeting me. Thank you anyway.”

He fought the urge to fidget when Q merely stared at him for a moment. Then, the Mystic raised his hand and snapped his fingers, startling him. Other Mystics wearing black half aprons suddenly came in, the first two carrying a wooden table and another with a cushioned chair. They placed the table and chair beside Bloom. Another couple came in and set up a dinner for one on it, along with a tea service. Q pulled out the chair for him.

“Please sit, Bloom-san,” he said, clearly expecting to be obeyed. Momentarily surprised by his old partner calling him by his new name, the Second Ace did as asked. Q placed a napkin on his lap then poured out hot tea into the cup and dropped a couple of slices of lemon into it. He handed it to the Lazy, adding, “Drink this first to soothe your throat. It won’t do for you to lose your voice before your first show.”

Bloom stared at him, overwhelmed from the sudden treatment. Q’s smile and tone as he spoke was cold but the cup in his hands was warm, and so was the food set in front of him. The plates were full of his favorites…8’s favorites.

He knew 9—Q—probably resented him for leaving. He could sense it. But he also knew that he still had his partner’s support. He was thankful for it. It gave him hope that, perhaps one day, he could get his forgiveness as well, as much as he didn't deserve it.

“Thank you,” he said with an expression he hoped conveyed _I’m sorry_ and _I miss you_ at the same time. He almost sagged in his chair in relief when Q’s smile turned warm, momentarily as it was.

“Mystics take care of their own.” Q’s voice was almost fond for a second before turning icy again right after. “Please drink the tea and eat your dinner before they get cold. We have a warm bath drawn up for you after.”

“Will you wash my back for me?” Bloom chanced a (not) joke.

“No,” Q immediately denied. “There is a back scrubber in the bathroom that you may use.”

The Second Ace shrugged. “Can’t say I didn’t try.”

“Please don’t try it again, Bloom-san.”

As Bloom chuckled and drank the tea, he heard a whisper of, “Welcome home,” to which he replied in kind, “I’m home.”


End file.
